Lana of Smash Mansion
by elfqueen13
Summary: When the enemy of Link's sister Lana attacks her and disappears, what will the residents of the Smash Mansion do? Follow the adventure as friendships are strengthened, enemies are defeated, and the crazy life at Smash Mansion continues! I own only my OC and nothing more!
1. Chapter 1

AN: these chapters will be pretty short, but I will hopefully be giving the same quality results as a story with longer chapters. Besides, shorter chapters= less to write= less thinking required each chapter= faster updates! Also, if this story gets a decent number of reviews, I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.

Introduction

Oh, Link has a sister. You better believe it. Her name is Lana and she is a Hylian shape-shifter, whose primary form is a white sabre-tooth with steel blue eyes (AN: see cover image for this story). She doesn't really socialize much, but she is good friends with Lucario and Sheik (AN: in my story, she's a separate character from Zelda). Unfortunately, our line of Hylian heroes seems to have the best luck ever ( hint sarcasm)! See, Lana has enemies. Well, one in particular. Galstros, an evil shape-shifter whose primary form is a pitch-black wolf with glowing red eyes. And when he's out to get her, well, this is what happened the last time...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was springtime at the Smash Mansion. It was peaceful and quiet... on the outside. Inside was, well, a different story.

In the living room, Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, and Nana and Popo had somehow managed to annoy Charizard really badly. Red, Squirtle, and Ivysaur were now trying to keep Charizard from setting the curtains on fire. In a side room, Fox and Wolf were beating up on each other. In the next room, Falco was fighting with Captain Falcon, on account of the latter's blatant disrespect for the mentioned avian. In other words, Falco was annoyed by Captain Falcon announcing every action like, "Falcon-this! Falcon-that!" since Falco is a falcon.

Not everyone was fighting with someone else. Kirby was cooking in the kitchen with Peach. Samus was watching TV with Pikachu on her lap. Zelda was cleaning up the dining room. Link was sparring with Marth, Ike, and Metaknight. Most of the others were doing... whatever they were doing. Oh, and Lana was in a three-way practice brawl with Sheik and Lucario. All in all, it was a typical day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lana POV

The practice brawl had gone well, ending in a three-way draw. Lana hummed to herself as she walked with Sheik and Lucario towards the kitchen for a glass of something cold. Suddenly, she remembered that it was her turn to choose for movie night.

"What do you guys think of Lord of the Rings for tonight?" Lana asked her closest friends in the mansion.

"Lana!You've been trying to get us to watch that for-"

~Forever~ interrupted Lucario.

"Well, it's an awesome series, so excuse me!"

"There's more than one? Mercy, please!" cried Sheik in mock horror.

"Ha ha, sooo funny," commented Lana drily. "I'm going for a walk in the garden. See you later. Oh, and it's more than likely that we'll end up watching all three tonight."

*I am a line break*

Lana strolled through the garden, her mind on the movie. As she walked, she hummed the LOTR theme under her breath. 'I hope they all like the movie' she thought. By far, her favorite character was Legolas, mainly because a) she was a Hylian and Legolas was an elf, the two races being quite similar b) he was an archer like herself who fought with twin knives at close range.

Deciding she'd walked a good distance, she decided to stretch her other pair of legs. She disappeared in a flash of light, and when the glare faded, there was a white sabre-tooth standing in her place.

She continued walking, and stopped suddenly when she smelled a scent she hadn't encountered in years... Galstros's scent. She shifted back to her Hylian form and drew her knives, pulling them from the sheaths strapped to her thighs. Hearing something move behind her, she spun around, but too late. A bolt of pain flashed through her right arm, and when she looked, she saw a gash extending from her shoulder to her elbow. A wave of dizziness swept through her, and before she collapsed, unconscious, her last thought was, "If he really is back, then goddesses help us..."

*I am a line break*

Sheik POV

It had been a few hours since Lana had gone outside, and Sheik was trying not to worry. She was going to the room she and Lana shared, and looked behind her suddenly, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Seeing that it was Link, she turned around fully and and gave him a questioning glance.

"Have you seen Lana? I can't find her anywhere," he said.

"No, not since she went outside after practicing with me and Lucario," came Sheik's reply.

"Thanks anyway," he said, walking away. Sheik could tell that he was worried as well, which made sense, considering that Lana was his sister. She resolved to tell Master Hand that Lana was missing if she didn't turn up by dinner.

*I am a line break*

Dinner had been delicious, courtesy of Kirby, but Lana hadn't shown up. After the meal ended, Sheik got up from her seat and approached Master Hand.

"Ah, Sheik, what can I do for you?" the hand asked.

"Well, you see, sir, Lana went outside after our practice brawl and nobody has seen her since. Frankly, I'm worried."

"Oh dear, that is troubling. I'll address the smashers," said Master Hand.

"Your attention, smashers! I have been notified that Lana has not been seen for most of the day. Are there any here who would like to volunteer for a search?"

Hearing this, the majority of the smashers who knew Lana relatively well rose, with the obvious exceptions of the more villainously inclined among them, such as Ganondorf and Bowser, who promptly left the room.

"Very well. I'll divide you into groups. Link, Zelda, Marth, and Samus, you will search..." Thus, Master Hand "handed" out the group assignments and where each group would be looking.

*I am a line break*

Lucario POV

Lucario, who had been assigned to the gardens with Sheik, Red, and Red's Pokémon, plus Pikachu, was growing agitated, an unusual state for the Aura Pokémon. It was getting late, and yet there was no sign of their missing friend. Clearing his mind, the Pokémon smasher called upon the Aura. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, every living thing glowed faintly. He searched the last area, and was about to give up, when he detected a flickering aura nearby. He went over, and was rewarded with the sight of Lana. She was unconscious, and her arm was injured, but she seemed otherwise okay.

~Come here! I found her! ~ broadcasted Lucario to the minds of the others searching nearby.

Red, Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle rushed over, with Sheik and Pikachu close behind.

General POV

"Red, could you run back to the mansion and tell them we've found her? Leave Charizard here, we need to be able to move Lana," said Sheik to the trainer.

"Sure thing! Ivysaur, Squirtle, return!" commanded Red, running towards the mansion.

Lucario helped Sheik carefully lift Lana onto Charizard's back, where Pikachu curled up next to her to keep her warm, as the night was cool. They then walked slowly toward the main doors, where everyone else waited, and Lana was taken to the infirmary.

The same thought was running through everyone's head: 'I hope she'll be okay.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Lana POV

The first thing Lana saw was eyes. Ten pairs of eyes to be exact, belonging to Link, Zelda, Samus, Marth, Ike, Peach, Pikachu, Red, Lucario, and Sheik. The smashers gathered around her were overjoyed when she opened her eyes, and started asking how she felt, if she was okay, what happened, and questions of the sort.

"Ow!" she cried, when Pikachu jostled the bed, in turn jostling her right arm, which was now bandaged securely.

"Pika," squeaked the Pokémon in apology.

"That's okay," said Lana with a small smile. Looking around at the gathered smashers, she asked them, "How did I get here? All I remember is in the gardens..."

"When you didn't show up by dinner, Master Hand called a search," said Link.

"What do you mean? What time is it?"

When Lana saw the clock she gasped at the time, then looked up as Master Hand entered the room with Dr. Mario, an alternate form of Mario who came from a different dimension and occasionally visited the mansion.

"Lana!" said the hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. A little woozy and disoriented, but okay."

"That's-a good. Your arm was-a injured but it will-a be fine if you rest-a it. That-a means no brawling for a week-a," said Dr. Mario.

"What?! No brawling for a week?!" shrieked Lana. "But-"

"Lana, I've already discussed this with him, and it's all been worked out," reassured Master Hand.

"I've-a given a list of instructions for taking care of your arm to Master Hand. Now, I must-a be going." With that, Dr. Mario left.

Suddenly, a thought struck Lana. If that had been who she thought, in the garden, then...

She concentrated, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, looking down at her lap. When she looked up, there were tears in her eyes.

"Lana?" asked Link worriedly, "what's wrong?"

"I- I can't shift!" she burst out, sobbing.

There was a shocked silence around the bed. If something was blocking Lana's shifting abilities, then the whole affair was more serious than they could have imajined.

"Sheik, could you take Lana to your room? She needs rest, but there's no need for her to stay here. Oh, and Samus, please notify everyone that movie night has been canceled," Master Hand said, looking for a way to ease the tension.

"Sure thing," said Sheik, helping Lana out of the room.

"It's okay," soothed Sheik, "we'll figure this out."


End file.
